


Chayan et Lazlo

by Apolag



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Challenge Response, Freedom, Horseback Riding, Horses, Mountains, Other, Snow, Winter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolag/pseuds/Apolag
Summary: Où l'on emmène un poulain galoper dans la neige pour un défi d'écriture





	Chayan et Lazlo

**Author's Note:**

> Je reprends un perso de JDR pour ce petit oneshot de l'époque où elle tenait un ranch ! (pendant une ellipse entre deux aventures) C'est un univers dystopique, steampunk, où les Amériques sont colonisées bien plus tard que dans notre monde à cause d'un courant transatlantique qui empêchait toute traversée.

\- J'emmène Lazlo faire un tour, John.

\- Soyez prudente, lieutenant.

Chayan leva les yeux au ciel sous sa toque pendant qu'elle sellait le poulain en question. À trois ans, il était tout juste assez débourré pour qu'elle soit sûre de pouvoir s'en rendre maître s'il s'emballait à l'extérieur du ranch. Il faut dire que c'était sa première vraie sortie. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait toujours travaillé qu'en intérieur, dans les manèges¹ semi-enterrés des écuries qu'elle tenait depuis bientôt sept ans. Mais pour autant, il n'allait rien arriver à la jeune femme dans les étendues glaciales et désertes du nord du nouveau monde... Depuis le temps qu'elle sillonnait la parcelle de territoire qu'on lui avait attribuée, elle n'avait jamais rien vu de plus dangereux que les élusifs hommes-chèvres quand elle poussait trop loin à l'est. Avec une bonne monture, elle était capable de distancer la quasi-totalité des prédateurs possibles, et pour les autres, ma foi, elle se défendait fort bien dans l'art de viser au pistolet depuis un cheval au galop – comme la majeure partie du corps de cavalerie français, surtout dans cette partie du monde.

Elle enfourcha le poulain, qui dansa de côté, comme à chaque fois. Cela lui passerait avec l'âge. Elle vérifia sa sangle, le collier de chasse, puis le poussa en avant. Aussitôt, il pointa les oreilles et s'avança vers l'arche de l'entrée du ranch. Son pas était souple sur le terrain rocailleux et glacé, le pied sûr. Il ne tremblait pas, mais elle l'emmenait sur les hauteurs, et l'on verrait alors si elle était enfin rendue à la génération de chevaux assez résistants pour affronter le blizzard de ce continent impitoyable. Ses carnets d'élevage commençaient à être assez nombreux pour remplir toutes les étagères de son bureau, mais bon sang, elle allait finir par y arriver.

Lazlo représentait la consécration de ses efforts. D'un superbe blanc uniforme, il avait le poil long, le corps puissant, de grandes jambes qui l'assuraient de dépasser de la neige, et de larges sabots qui l'empêcheraient d'y tomber lorsqu'elle était assez dure. Il avait le tempérament volontaire, le courage et la hargne qu'il fallait pour survivre dans ces contrées battues par le gel. Avec cette nouvelle race qu'elle avait créée, elle espérait bien offrir au Maréchal de France un avantage décisif dans la colonisation du nord du nouveau monde, où peu d'avant-postes s'étaient encore établis, toutes nations confondues.

Lorsqu'elle estima qu'il s'était suffisamment échauffé, elle lui pressa les flancs : aussitôt, le poulain prit le galop comme s'il n'attendait que ça. Devant eux, les montagnes se dressaient de toute part. Elle avait choisi une petite vallée encaissée pour y monter ses écuries, relativement à l'abri du froid, mais dès qu'on en sortait, on était directement jeté dans ce qu'elle appelait tout simplement les Montagnes Rocheuses. Tout était constamment sous la neige. C'était une beauté sauvage à couper le souffle, parfois dormant d'un silence traître, parfois hurlant contre tous ceux qui oseraient s'y aventurer. Ce matin, un brouillard translucide effaçait les contours et éblouissait les yeux, mais Chayan connaissait les pistes comme sa poche. Elle mena Lazlo sur un sentier rocailleux sans ralentir le rythme, dont il se tira admirablement : il ne trébucha pas une fois malgré les cailloux et la neige roulant sous ses pieds, tirant parti de sa puissante encolure² pour s'équilibrer. Une fois arrivé sur le col, le vent se mit à leur fouetter le dos, rabattant la tresse rousse de Chayan sur son épaule. Ce n'était pas assez difficile pour un premier test d'aptitudes.

Elle fit pivoter son poulain face à la bise qui soulevait la poudreuse et charriait des éclats de glace arrachés au sol. Et elle lui rendit entièrement la main.

Dès qu'il sentit disparaître la pression sur sa bouche, Lazlo mordit son mors³ pour l'empêcher de reprendre le contrôle, une mauvaise habitude que personne au ranch n'arrivait à lui faire passer. Dans le même temps, Chayan sentait ses muscles rouler entre ses jambes et sous ses mains gantées tandis qu'il prenait de la vitesse. Son dos s'abaissa sous l'allongement des foulées. Son encolure se tendit en avant. Le vent contraire passa de mordant à cruel. La jeune femme plongea les doigts dans l'abondante crinière pour s'accrocher et se pencher en avant. Puis elle releva le visage.

Autour d'eux, le monde était immobile ! Elle et son étalon étaient les deux seules choses en mouvement, et la neige qui volait follement autour des jambes de Lazlo. Elle avait l'impression d'être devenue la crête d'une grande vague blanche, impétueuse, inarrêtable. Dévalant le col à une allure folle, le poulain s'en donnait à cœur joie, vraiment libre pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, sans barrière nulle part. Chayan ne faisait rien pour le canaliser, faisant corps avec lui tant physiquement qu'en esprit. Ils étaient tout deux parfaitement alignés l'un avec l'autre, lancés comme une minuscule et glorieuse comète dans l'immense étendue blanche des montagnes. Il n'y avait absolument aucune autre âme qui vive visible nulle part dans cet océan de blancheur à perte de vue. Galopant à perdre haleine, Lazlo avalait la distance sans même ralentir dans les congères où il plongeait jusqu'au poitrail. Sa crinière et sa queue relevée flottaient presque à l'horizontale, écho de la cape de fourrure de Chayan qui lui battait le dos à chaque foulée.

Il tint un temps très honorable avant de réduire la vitesse de lui-même. Excellente endurance malgré son très jeune âge ! Pour reprendre la main, Chayan tira sa rêne⁴ gauche, lui faisant plier l'encolure presque contre sa jambe, le forçant à tourner pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, jusque dans des cercles de plus en plus petits qui le forcèrent à repasser au pas. Elle parvint à lui faire lâcher le mors et à récupérer le contrôle.

Elle était ravie. Haletante, les rouges rougies par le froid, l’œil brillant, sa lourde tresse à demie défaite, elle lui fit reprendre le chemin du retour à une allure plus raisonnable. Son caractère ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Ce poulain était un chef-d’œuvre. Avec un tel reproducteur, elle allait faire un bond en avant considérable dans son projet de chevaux des neiges. Elle ôta un gant pour passer le bout des doigts sous sa fourrure, et sentit la moiteur de sa peau : mais la sueur restait bien sous les poils, confinée au chaud, là où elle ne risquait pas de causer de refroidissement trop subit. Elle avait déjà hâte qu'il soit adulte. Avec un cheval comme celui-ci, rien n'était impossible !

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Manège équestre : arène rectangulaire de sable avec un toit où les cavaliers peuvent travailler avec leurs chevaux en cas d’intempérie. Normalement ce n'est pas enterré par contre.  
> ² Encolure : le cou du cheval  
> ³ Mors : on contrôle un cheval à l'aide d'un harnachement qu'il porte sur la tête, le filet, comprenant une barre métallique, le mors, qu'il a dans la bouche et qui dépasse de chaque côté. Il « prend le mors aux dents » quand il le serre entre ses dents, l'empêchant de ressentir les instructions du cavalier  
> ⁴ Rênes : une longue lanière de cuir attachée de chaque côté du mors, qu'on passe par-dessus l'encolure et qu'on tient dans les mains pour diriger le cheval


End file.
